


"Finding Christmas Spirit"

by Rachwrites82



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Love Confessions, lyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachwrites82/pseuds/Rachwrites82
Summary: This is my addition for the 12 days of Lyatt. prompt: Christmas mood.Wyatt is awoken by noises in the bunker. What could it be? This contains sweet conversations between our two lovebirds, all while drenched in Christmas fluff. It takes place after 2x10.





	"Finding Christmas Spirit"

Noises echoing throughout the bunker pulled Wyatt out of a deep slumber fairly quickly. He was always on guard over his family of bunker mates, as Connor mason liked to call them. This time was no different as strange sounds tugged him out of a glorious dream involving a certain historian.

“What is that?” A grumbly voice mumbled from the other cot in the room. 

Still in a sleep haze, Wyatt concentrated to see if he could hear the noises again. He had a suspicion he knew what it was, but it was so unnatural and uncommon, he had to double check. It happened again, this time louder.

“Is that...?”

“Laughter,” Wyatt finished the rest of Rufus’s question in baffled wonder.

He picked up his phone and checked the time, 2:00 am.

“I guess laugher is better than screaming,” he said as he rose out of bed.

It had been a few nights since the last time Lucy had woken up screaming, terrifying everyone in the bunker. The screams startled Wyatt so much, it’d only took him seconds to vacate his cot and end up at her bedroom door, gun drawn just in case. Jiya had gotten so used to it, by the time Wyatt arrived, she’d already be leaving to cuddle up with Rufus. Not before she’d leave him with a sweet note of encouragement though, like “good luck,” or “have fun,” and one time she even said, “hang in there, it’ll get better,” as she patted him on the shoulder. Wyatt would enter the room and find Lucy thrashing about on her bed in fits. Jiya stopped trying to wake her up since the night Lucy had clocked her upside the head. Wyatt didn’t mind. He’d rather it be him, because Lucy seemed to wake better, when he was the one to do it. He’d wake her, calm her back down, and spend the rest of the night holding her tight, as she drifted back to sleep. If Wyatt had his way, him and Jiya would just switch rooms, but Lucy wanted to take things slow with him and he understood and respected her decision. If they shared a room, it would be like they were living together, even though technically they were. Jiya, bless her heart, didn’t like the idea of Lucy being alone, without a roommate at night. So, much to Rufus’s dismay, she offered to stay with Lucy, leading Lucy to believe she wasn’t ready to room with Rufus. No one really minded. Lucy never asked anything from any of them and she always selflessly put herself before them all. It was the least they could do and if she found out Jiya was doing it for her benefit, she’d insist on sleeping on that rusty hard couch again. Even Rufus couldn’t stand the thought of that.

The laughter happened again and Wyatt realized it wasn’t just Lucy laughing, it was Jiya too, and it wasn’t coming from the girl’s bedroom. It was coming from the common area.

“What the hell is so funny at 2 in the morning?” Wyatt wondered out loud.

“I don’t know but I’m curious enough to find out.” Rufus said, as he got out of bed and followed Wyatt out the door.

When Wyatt and Rufus reached the common area, they came to an abrupt halt and froze in shock at what they saw.

Rufus spoke first, “dude, the north pole threw up in here.” 

Wyatt nodded as he surveyed the bunker. There were light up snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, tinsel and lights hanging from the walls, and there were all kind of Christmas trinkets and Santa’s set out, and this was just this room. As he looked further, he could see the kitchen had been decorated and when he glanced over into the hangar room, he noticed even the lifeboat didn’t get spared any dignity. There were decals of reindeers and snowflakes plastered all over it. To top all of it off, Lucy and Jiya were sitting next to each other on the couch decked out in fuzzy Christmas pajama pants, holding two mugs of Coco, and watching “Elf” the movie.

Neither of the girls had noticed them standing there, and honestly Wyatt was adamant to alert them of their presence. They both looked happy and relaxed, like they were enjoying themselves for the first time in years. He soaked in the sight of Lucy and couldn’t help but to tear up a little as he felt a little bit of hope seep into his heart. She was most beautiful to him this way, laughing, relaxed and carefree. He hated to admit to himself he was a little jealous of Jiya that she was with her enjoying this rare moment of Lucy’s happiness instead of him. This evil part of him was the part that decided he should speak up.

“Mind if we join you?” he spoke loud enough for them to hear.

Jiya jumped and spilt a little of her coco on her shirt, and Lucy gasped and just stared at Wyatt and Rufus with her mouth open.

“No,” Jiya complained, “You weren’t supposed to see all of this until morning, we had a whole breakfast planned for a surprise.”

“Jiya it’s December, 1rst tomorrow, not the 25th,” Rufus informed her, still weirded out by his surroundings.

“Rufus,” Wyatt scolded as he winked at Lucy, “It’s never too early for a little holiday cheer, right Lucy?” 

Lucy’s face relaxed as she gave Wyatt a warm smile, “right,” She agreed.

She beckoned him to her with her finger and patted the spot next to her in invitation.

Wyatt made his way to Lucy as Jiya looked up and notticed the look of admiration on Wyatt’s face, and he could kiss her for what she did next.

“Ok, Mr. Grinch,” she addressed Rufus as she got up from the couch, “I’m tired and need to change my shirt. Let’s give these two lovebirds some time alone.” 

Rufus kissed her when she got to him, “You know I really appreciate this, I’m not really Mr. Grinch, am I?” He teasingly asked her.

“We’ll see,” she teasingly disagreed as she led him out of the room, “We’ll take our room tonight,” she announced to Wyatt as he smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up sign. 

“Lovebirds,” Wyatt looked at Lucy and smiled as he settled next to her on the couch.

“Let me get you some hot chocolate,” she offered jumping up.

Wyatt grabbed her hand before she could get too far and pulled her back down next to him.

“I’m good,” he said as he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her face closer to his.

Their noses touched first and nuzzled before their lips collided. Wyatt Slighly opened his mouth, encouraging Lucy to slip her tongue in first, but instead she leaned back and said, “Take off your pants.” 

They’d yet to cross the love making hurdle since that night in Hollywood, 1941, So Wyatt was quick to study Lucy’s expression before doing as he was told. Lucy blushed and covered her mouth.

“Oh no, I didn’t mean, I mean, I meant, just here,” she rambled as she reached behind the couch and then set a Christmas bag in front of him.

“Lucy, what’s this?” He asked.

“Just open it,” she replied, “It’s just something me and Jiya got for you and Rufus to wear tomorrow.

Wyatt gave her a skeptical look as he reached in the bag and pulled out a pair of red pajama pants with the grinch on them.

“Oh wait,” Lucy ordered. She took the pants from him and reached behind her pulling out another bag, “open this one.” 

He gave her a dubious look but did as he was told. This time he pulled out a pair of red pajama pants with Charlie brown.

“I figured I’d switch them, since Jiya was wrong.” Lucy told him.

“Wrong about what?” Wyatt asked as he held up the Charlie Brown pajama pants and smiled.

“She said you were going to hate the decorations and Rufus would love them.” Lucy laughed.

Wyatt laughed and said “Well, she clearly underestimated how big of a fan I am at whatever makes this happen.” 

He reached up and traced the curve of Lucy’s smile with his fingertips.

“Thank you,” he smiled at her as he held up the pants, “Ma’am.”

He stood up and took his sweatpants off and put the pajama pants over his boxers and then held out his arms at Lucy in a ‘how do I look’ pose.

“Can I pull off Charlie Brown?” He asked her.

“Charlie Brown is very lucky right now.” Lucy laughed as Wyatt teasingly scoffed at her.

He sat back down and sighed as he let his hand drop down in Lucy’s lap. She scooted closer to him and reached up to caress his face, smoothing away the worry lines.

“You okay?” She asked him with concern. “You don’t have to stay up with me if you’re tired. I can just finish the movie and meet you in bed after.”

Wyatt did his best to contain his amusement at the idea of Lucy meeting him in bed, but he failed miserably. His eyebrows quirked up and he aimed the biggest smirk at her.

“No Ma’am,” he answered her, “I’ll just stay out here with you if you don’t mind. I don’t want to take the chance of falling asleep and missing it when you meet me in bed.” 

They both laughed as he lifted up his arm so she could cuddle closer. She took full advantage and stretched out laying her head in his lap. One of his hands came down to stroke her head as he planted the other on her hip, running his fingers over the warm fabric of her Christmas Tree pajama pants.

“I like this movie anyway.” Wyatt acknowledged to her. 

“Oh yeah? Did you use to watch it with Jessica at Christmas time?” Lucy immediately covered her mouth with her hand and looked up at him.

He playfully rolled his eyes at her and took her hand off her mouth. He held her hand and squeezed it lightly in reassurance as their fingers clasped together. 

“It’s okay. Lucy it’s natural for you to bring her up, she was a part of my life before I knew you, before she died.” 

He was surprised at how easy he could talk about Jessica now, especially with Lucy. When their future selves had shown up to help them get Rufus back, they dropped a bomb on the team, but mostly on Wyatt as they explained how much pain and destruction Jessica would cause the timeline they’d just come from. They told Wyatt she was lying about being pregnant which part of him had already known, and then they crushed Wyatt completely, as Future Lucy calmly explained to Wyatt that his original Jessica was Ritten house as well. It made sense. They didn’t think of it before, no one had. They were too busy chasing sleeper agents through time, and dealing with the aftermath of Jessica 2 point 0. Ritten house went back in time and raised Jessica to be Ritten house and that caused Jessica to always be Ritten house. Just like when Agent Christopher hired Wyatt because she remembered him saving her life when the team traveled to the past had caused it to happen in his timeline as well. The Jessica he met at sixteen was playing him from the very beginning. Mason called it a Casual time loop. There was no way to know if Jessica would have always been Ritten House or if she was a plant from the beginning of all time. Wyatt couldn’t think too long on it because time travel gave him a headache, but it was what it was.

“Umm I didn’t spend many Christmas’s with Jessica,” Wyatt answered Lucy, “I was always deployed, and the Christmas’s I was home we always spent at her family’s house.” Wyatt shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Do you like Christmas?” Lucy asked.

Wyatt sighed, “I didn’t use to, after my Grandpa Sherwin passed. I had no one really to enjoy the holiday’s with, until Jess, but like I said it wasn’t ever a big deal.”

Lucy looked up at him and caressed his cheek, “I’m sorry.” 

Wyatt grinned at her and said, “I think I’m gonna like Christmas now,” he squeezed and kissed her hand he was still holding, “Since we have each other, right?”

He was aware those were the same words she’d said to him after their passionate night in Hollywood and he’d agreed with her at the time, but then had left her standing there after he got a text from his dead wife. He regretted many decisions he made since that day, but Lucy blamed him for none of them. He thought it only fitting since they were doing the whole starting over slow thing that he’d bring her words back to her. 

“Yes,” She smiled at him as she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Wyatt sighed in contentment. 

“What about you? Are you always full of this Christmas mood?” He asked her.

“No,” she admitted, “Amy was the one who always loved Christmas,” she said sadly.

Wyatt frowned and stroked her hair as Lucy continued talking.

“I always found it silly, all the fuss everyone went through just for one day, but when the day came, we always had the best time. Amy wouldn’t have it any other way. I miss her so much.” She admitted as her eyes started to water. 

Wyatt was silent as he squeezed her hand in support.

“One Christmas,” Lucy continued as she grinned in memory, “I think she was eight at the time, she found all of her presents Mom had hidden for her, and tried to pretend she was surprised when she opened them, but she was sad. We asked her what was wrong, and she said, ‘I don’t feel excited’, She never snooped for her presents again after that.” 

Wyatt laughed with Lucy in sadness.

“Do you think We’ll ever have time to figure out how to get her back? Or am I naïve to keep hoping I’ll see her again one day?” She asked as she aimed the saddest expression at him.

Wyatt sadly sighed in thought and then smiled at her and shook his head. 

“Well, if I learned anything from you, it’s not giving up,” he told her, “and as far as hope goes, I’m pretty sure I’d have none if I didn’t borrow any from you from time to time.”

He cupped her cheek, and aimed his blue eyes at her brown eyes with the deepest sincerity. 

“So, you’re not naïve, but you don’t have to hope anymore if you’re tired,” he told her, “I can hope for you, okay?” He whispered. 

He jumped a little as she quickly lunged up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and nestled her head over his shoulder. He released a deep breath and embraced her back tightly. 

“I love you.” 

Wyatt stopped breathing at those three little words that had just come from Lucy’s mouth. He figured she loved him and he knew she trusted him to keep her safe, and as a teammate, but she didn’t completely trust him with her heart just yet. Those words she’d just spoken was her completely giving all of her heart back to him. He knew because that’s what saying the words to her meant for him when he sat next to her against the wall after their whole world had just burned down around them. He was devoting his whole heart to her even if she never accepted it back. His heart would always be hers. He breathed a sigh of relief, pulled back from her a little, and delicately grabbed her face in both hands making her look at him.

“I love you too.”

He kissed her before she could see the tears that were pooled in his eyes spill out.

They made out for a long while, eventually laying down together, Charlie Brown merging with Christmas trees, as they continued to worship each other with their lips and tongues.

Wyatt almost got too excited as both of their breathing was getting heavier and he heard Lucy moaning. Then he realized she wasn’t moaning she was humming along with the music on the television. He stopped kissing her and turned his head to the television at the last scene of the “Elf” movie playing. He looked back at Lucy and grinned at her cuteness as she started singing the words to “Santa Clause is coming to town” at him.

“What?” She asked him feigning offense, “This is the best part of the movie. You said you’d like Christmas with me. Well here’s your chance to get Christmas spirit. Sing it with me.”

Wyatt laughed at her and shook his head.

“No Ma’am,” he refused, “If I sing you might change your mind about enjoying anything with me.” 

“Never,” She claimed and then begged, “Please.” 

Wyatt sighed in defeat, “Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

She grinned in excitement and waited.

“Ready when you are babe, I’m not doing this by myself,” he teased her.

“Sorry,” She laughed and started singing with the people on the movie, “You better watch out,”

“You better not cry,” Wyatt screeched loudly off key.

Lucy forced herself not to laugh as she continued the song with Wyatt. They had barely ended the song before both of them started laughing hysterically. 

“I told you I was bad,” Wyatt said.

“No sweetheart, you were wonderful! Did you get it?” she asked.

“Get what?” He questioned her lovingly.

“The Christmas Spirit,” She simply answered him.

“O yeah, I did,” he smiled at her, “But not because of the song, because of that beautiful, sexy voice of yours drowning out my bellowing.” 

She shyly smiled at him as he leaned back down and kissed her.

“Yep,” he said to her between kisses “Christmas is my favorite holiday.” 

“Mine too.” She grinned as she pulled him closer.

“Shh, don’t wake them up.” Mason whispered from the kitchen where he was making coffee.

Rufus and Jiya grinned at each other as they walked past the cuddled-up sleeping love birds on the couch. 

“Does Wyatt have on Charlie Brown Pajama pants?” Rufus asked Jiya in amused confusion.

Jiya laughed as she realized, “Oh yeah!”

She reached down and picked up Rufus’s gift.

“Congratulations Rufus, you’re the Grinch.” She laughed as she held the Grinch pajama pants out to him.

“Yay, the grinch,” he sarcastically said. 

She ordered him to go put them on while she got breakfast started.

“So?” Mason questioned Jiya, “Who leaked the bunkers location to Santa’s elf?” 

“No one,” Jiya shrugged “I guess Santa decided we saved the world enough this year we deserved a break.” 

“Well,” Mason said as he held his coffee cup out to her, “here’s to hoping Emma doesn’t take the Mother ship,” before he could finish his sentence, the alarm alerting them the Mother Ship had jumped started blaring throughout the bunker.

“Nooo!” Jiya cried to Mason.

Separate groans came from the couple on the couch as they started grumpily waking up. Rufus appeared wearing his grinch pajama pants, with an upbeat expression on his face.

“Sounds like you guys are the grinch,” he told them all as he made his way to the computers to see where the Mother Ship was.

Jiya handed Wyatt and Lucy a cup of coffee, “Cheer up turtle doves,” She told them, “We still have 24 days until Christmas to find the magic.”

Lucy and Wyatt sleepily looked at each other and smiled.

“Wyatt knows how to Sing loud for all to hear just in case.” Lucy tattled. 

Jiya and Mason laughed as Wyatt groaned.

“She said Christmas magic, Lucy, not the nightmare before Christmas.” Wyatt admitted as he rose and helped Lucy off the couch so they could go get ready to save the world.

“OOO when we get back, we should watch “The Nightmare before Christmas!” Jiya yelped in excitement.

Rufus groaned, “Bahumbug!”

**Author's Note:**

> I was worried about these Christmas prompts because I couldn't think of any good plots that wouldn't be too Christmas Cheesy. Then I decided I didn't care about the cheese. So I apologize if this was too sweet and gooey for you, but as Wyatt and Lucy have both said, "I have no regrets". I hope you enjoyed it, please feel free to review.


End file.
